The Gods Visit Camp
by Pinecone Face and Shadow Boy
Summary: Seems like an ordinary day at Camp...until the gods show up... NOTE: This is my first story here, so sorry if it sucks. I don't own PJO so don't expect anything utterly amazing


Thalias POV

I never exactly intended to come back to Camp Half Blood, but Artemis insisted that I take some time off. She offered for me to stay in Olympus, but I refused. I'd rather be in Camp rather than near the presence of my father. The last time he visited...well it didn't go too well. Artemis intended that we should make up, but I don't think right now is the right time to talk to him. He's pretty angry at me, and as much as I want to, I can't really blame him. Chiron welcomed me with warm arms, as usual. It feels so different, to be back at Camp. It feels ages since I've been here, even though it's been only a few months. Annabeth is thrilled to have me around, and I am happy to see her as well. She intends to do everything with me, but right now, I'd rather be alone. I put my things in my cabin, I decide to sleep in the little alcove, since it's creepy having a statue of your dad watching you sleep. It's October and the weather is starting to get colder, my favourite time of the year. I throw myself on my bed; taking in the cabin for the first time since I've became a hunter. I might've sat there for hours, trying to memorize Cabin 1, when someone knocks on my door. I sigh and force myself up. Memorizing the cabin can wait for another time. I open the door to see a very cheery Annabeth, which is strange considering the fact Annabeth is never this cheery. "Come on! I want to show you the new cabins!" She grabbed my arm and nearly knocked me forward, I let out a laugh

"Someone is very happy today" I smirk at her.

"Yeah, um, Percy and I just started going out!" She beamed happily. I stop running, she turns around and lets go of my arm, waiting for an answer. I am not really sure how to answer, I mean, I knew this day would come, but not that quickly. I manage a smile

"To be honest, I'm not that surprised" She blushes, and then continues to drag me to the new cabins.

Nico's POV

"I'll never fit in here" I mutter to myself as I stare at the ceiling in the Hades Cabin. "I am just the weird death kid, I am not even supposed to be living in this century" I say to myself glumly. The Apollo kids kicked me out of archery today, again. They do this every day, I am starting to think about not showing up know. I've been an outsider in the mortal world, but I thought I'd at least fit in this camp. I guess not if your dads the ruler of the underworld. I usually spend my archery class in my cabin reminding myself how useless I am. "This is pointless" I mutter out load, just as I get up, I hear a knock on my door. "Oh, how fantastic" I grumble as I shuffle to open the door. My heart nearly stops. _Thalia._ Annabeth is happier these days, and it looks like she dragged Thalia to her world of excitement. I like Thalia and Annabeth and all, but I am seriously not in the mood

"What?" I grumble, Annabeth frowns

"Wow, have you been taking lessons from Hades?" Annabeth asks

"Yes. No. Maybe. Why do you care?" I mutter.

"What's wrong?" Annabeth asks, genuinely concerned.

"Apollo kids, mostly. But this camp is draining me out" I sigh, and acknowledge Thalia "Artemis give you a break?" I nod in her direction. She shrugs

"Yeah no big deal." She smiles, but I can tell that it's forced. Before I could say anything else, I felt a cold breeze up my spine, Annabeth and Thalia froze into place, unable to speak. Curious, and kinda scared, I turned around to see my Father, the lord of the dead, staring down at me. Hades is intimidating in his human form, and I really don't want to know how he'd look in his godly form.

"Lord Hades" Thalia manages to choke and bow, Annabeth follows her example, and as terrified as I am, I do to.

"What brings you here, father?" I ask, not making any eye contact.

"Hermes thought it would be a great idea to spend a week with our kids at camp, so here I am" He grumbles, I can tell he'd rather not be here. I let out a sigh. A week, in camp with my father. What does Hermes expect us to do? Go fishing or something? Hades nods in Thalia's direction "Your father is also here, go see him in your cabin" Thalia's jaw tensed. Hades nods to Annabeth as well, "You too, Owl Girl" Thalia forces a smile

"Nice to see you again, Uncle" She says and walks down the steps with Annabeth by her side. Great. Just me and good ol' paps.

"So..." I say as I close the door of my cabin "You like your cabin?" I ask, trying to make conversation. He nods

"Yes, it's very nice. I guess it wouldn't kill staying here for a bit" He responds briefly. I bit my tongue, remembering what I have to tell him. I mean, I figured I'd tell him one day, but...no, I'll tell him later I decide.

Thalias POV

Great. Just freaking fantastic! Hermes _had_ to drag our parents to camp, he just absolutely _couldn't_ resist! I have to spend one whole awkward week with father, just briefly after our fight. I can't wait to feel his wrath! Fun times in Camp Half-Blood everybody! I considered ditching Camp Half-Blood and hiding out somewhere else, but that would be too dangerous. I stand in front of the door to my cabin, and take a deep breath. Whatever he wants, let's just get it over with! I open the door, prepared for what I might find.

I find my father sitting on a bed, wearing his usual ensemble, the pinstriped suit and all. He must be lost in thought, because he didn't even notice me walk in. I finally muster the courage to say something.

"Hello." I say, trying to not show my current hatred for him, which I imagine failed. He looks up, and bites his lip

"Good afternoon, Thalia" He says

"I hear Hermes dragged all of you into this..." I say he nods.

"Your half-brother is quiet an interesting thing, isn't he?" He forces a smile. I let out a sigh, this conversation is going nowhere and it's extremely awkward. After sometime of awkwardly staring at the floor and saying nothing, he finally speaks "Why don't we go see your uncle Poseidon and your cousin Percy?" He suggests.

"Sure, why not?" I respond.

Percys POV

I don't know about the other campers, but I'm pretty happy that the gods get to visit camp. I have a pretty good relationship with dad. He's chill and not too strict, and well, I haven't seen him since the Titan war. We talked for a bit, and we could've probably talked for hours when there was a knock on the door. I open it to see Lord Zeus and Thalia. I smile, happy to see Thalia again.

"Hey Thals" I say. I then turn my attention to Zeus, and bow "Nice to see you again, uncle" Thalia smiles

"It's been awhile, Perc" She says. I notice dad is behind me.

"Come in you two!" He says cheerfully. I smile as I let Thalia and Zeus in, and close the door behind me.

"How have you been Thalia? I haven't heard from you for some time!" He says while opening a can of blue cherry coke.

"I've been wonderful, thank you." She says. I have a feeling she likes Poseidon much more than Zeus.

"Wow, Poseidon, you've settled in quickly." Zeus remarks. Dad smirks

"Cabin 3 is quiet comfortable"

Thalia mutters something that I didn't quiet catch, but it was something along the lines of

"Cabin 1 is cold and weird."

"Hey Thals, Apollo wanted to talk to me and you before dinner." I say. She frowns

"What about?" she asks. I shrug.

"Well, he's a god, we shouldn't keep him waiting or he'll blow us up." I say, getting up.

"I seriously don't want to blow up" She agrees, and follows me out the door.

We arrived at the Apollo cabin in the middle of their talent show.

"Bravo, Bravo, job well done Marco!" Apollo applauds.

"Hey, Apollo, You want to talk to us?" Thalia says.

"Ah! YES! Sup Lil' Sis!" He smothers Thalia in a hug.

"Can't...breathe..." She struggles. Apollo lets go. He then gestures to his children.

"Continue! I'll be back!" He says and leads us to the porch of the cabin "So, Thals I don't know if you've noticed, but Dads kinda...distracted." She sighs.

"Yeah, I know. He's furious with me, got that one already." She says. Apollo frowns

"Well I guess that explains it, what happened?" He asks

"Nothing, a stupid arguement." She mutters. Apollo nods.

"Alright, I just thought I'd give you two a warning, pass this on to Nico, I couldn't get a hold of him" We nod, and the conch signaled for dinner.

Thalias POV

I walk to dinner with Percy, trying to keep my mind off of things. But our argument echoes in my head still...

He came to visit me once we set up camp in Nunavut, I was glad to see him, it had been so long, I thought he had forgotten about me. I was had a lot to tell him, but obviously that blew up, big time.

"Hello Father" I smiled once we were alone.

"It's been awhile Thalia." He says, not looking at me. Something was wrong, I could feel it

"What's wrong father?" I frown. He sighs

"Just- do you really want to spend your life cruising around with a bunch of immortal teenagers who vowed to be maidens?" He asks. I blink a few times, I never expected this. Oh gods, anything but this.

"I-I thought you wanted me to join the Hunters, or at least supported it..." I finally get out.

"Thalia, are you sure it's the right decision? I mean, wouldn't you rather be at camp, with your friends, perhaps even fall in love and-" I cutted him off before he could say anything else.

"Father!" I blushed slightly. Oh gods, I barely know the guy, and suddenly he's talking about me falling in love? "I am happy with the hunters, and well, I like it here".

"Thalia, just because Luke-"

"This has nothing to do with Luke!" I cut him off again.

"Thalia, I know you very well." I said.

"You know me very well?" I scoffed before I could stop myself. We talk a few times and suddenly he knows me 'very well' Bullshit! He knows downright nothing about me! He was never around during Mother's drinking and violence! He was never around when Jason went missing! Hell, he almost never answers my prayers! "You've never been around! Do you have any idea the shit I've been through!?" I demanded, I probably shouldn't have swore, but I did anyways. "Mother would beat us for no good reason! She-she..." I blink back a few tears, I am never going to let my father see me cry. "And then, Jason! Do you remember him at all?! You know! My DEAD brother!" **(A/N This entire story is before the Lost Hero) **I snapped, I barely gave time for father to speak. "Everything I've been through and you've done nothing. And now, all of the sudden, you know me 'very well'! BULLSHIT!" My brain stopped working and let my years of anger and hurt out. It felt good to finally get that off my chest, so good. Before I gave him any time to react, I spun on my heel, and walked back to the hunters.

"Thalia!" He called. I continued to walk

"THALIA GRACE!" He tried again, much more angry. I

"THALIA CASSANDRA ARTIZIA GRACE!" He boomed. Oh gods, I haven't heard that name since I was seven. But that didn't stop me, I lead my anger take the lead. That night there were major thunderstorms in the country, Artemis knew something went wrong, and insisted to know. I finally told her. She just nodded and didn't say anything.

I haven't really talked to him since, but I know he's furious with me, and I am not looking forward for the next few days. I really, really don't want to be near him at all.

It looks like I don't have a choice.


End file.
